


I Do Adore

by Zillak



Category: legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: 1st POV, Adoption, Heavy Subjects, M/M, OC-Styrk, Sequel to Angel Fish, Smut, Some violence later on, They're married!, Two Dads, Yiga Clan - Freeform, discussions of adultery, it was my first try, kinda NSFW. not too bad., new OCs later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Link and Sidon are now happily married, rumors spread. How will the couple get through this? How will Link adjust to royal life? How will the two continue to grow together? Sequel to Angel Fish! I highly recommend you read that first.⚠️️Smut and heavy subjects⚠️️





	1. The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you for your input! I'm so glad you guys liked Angel Fish so I hope you like the sequel! Just a warning there is smut in this chapter, now I have never ever written something like this so I hope it's not too awkward or dumb. I will section it off. I appreciate all of my wonderful readers, your comments and kudos never fail to bring me joy, so know that I appreciate every little thing you do for me and that you make me smile even in the times where it's hard to find one. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter so the good writing isn't until next chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you, now on with the chapter.

•• ** _Link_** ••

A hundred years ago, if you told me that one day I would stand in front of a house of my own, and a husband to call mine, I would have labeled you as insane. As a champion and knight, I expected to live and die in battle. Always imagined I would spend my life fighting, floating, never stopping. This is beyond my wildest dreams and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"We're here!"

I announce as me and my new husband arrive at the house I purchased during my journey. I messaged Bolson to let him know about the new upgrades I needed, so now the bed is large enough for two, we have more furniture, and the kitchen is stocked.

As an added touch, Bolson made the door large enough so Sidon doesn't have to bend over to fit. I unlock the large door and swing the it open but Sidon stops me before I enter. "Hold on, shouldn't I carry my beloved over the threshold?" He says. I giggle as he scoops me up and carries me into the house.

Sidon plops me down on the couch and I laugh, he soon joins and settles next to me. I curl up into his side, he runs his claws through my hair, we sigh in content. I lean up to kiss his cheek and he returns the gesture with a peck on the lips.

"We made it." I breathe as I relax into Sidon's warmth, he hums in recognition. "We did, its unbelievable." He muses. Sidon kisses my temple, I smile. "Are you hungry? I can make creamy heart soup." I offer. Sidon's face lights up, "That sounds exquisite!"

I jump up from the couch, "Great! I just need to get some milk from the general store. Wanna come?" Sidon nods, before I can turn away he grabs my elbow and yanks me into his lap, facing him. "I love you." Sidon kisses me sweetly and I smile into the kiss. "Love you too. Now lets go shopping." I pull him from the couch and we leave the house.

The air is chilly, the impending winter looming. Our breaths are visible as we walk over the wooden bridge, hand in hand. I hear a wolf whistle from behind us and I wheel around to see Bolson and Karson lounging around the cooking pot as usual.

"If it isn't our lovely Link, as well as our best customer!" Bolson calls out to me. I sigh and roll my eyes. Sidon nudges me, "Who's that?" He asks. "I am Bolson! You may call me the stud of studwork, king of carpentry, and many others. Bolson works." Sidon nods and enthusiastically introduces himself.

"Wow Link, you got yourself a beefcake. That must be quite the ordeal for your cute little body." Bolson comments. My cheeks flare red but Sidon seems clueless. "Link? What's wrong? I don't understand." I wave him off.

"Thank you for the upgrades but we must be going, I have to get dinner." I grab Sidon's hand and drag him away from the awkward comments.

We walk down the path leading into the main area of the village, where the general store is. "This village is lovely, the people here are wonderful!" Sidon smiles. We arrive in front of the quaint general store. "I'll wait here for you." Sidon says, I nod and enter.

The man behind the counter smiles and welcomes me into his shop. I grab three bottles of milk and place it on the counter, I also take wheat and sugar cane so I can make dessert. "Thank you for your business!" I wave and leave to find the most hilarious sight.

"You're tall!" A little boy stares up at Sidon, flabbergasted. I notice a large group of children all gawking at him. "Can I touch your tail!?" A little girl asks, pointing at his head. "I'm sorry children but I must be going! Dinner to prepare!" Sidon seems relived when he sees me and we rush away. I stifle laughter to no avail.

"Quite the precocious bunch." He comments. I laugh and hold his hand. Sidon takes the bottles from me and squeezes my hand.

••••

Sidon and I sit at the table, enjoying creamy heart soup with fish. "So, I spoke with father before our marriage. He said once I'm ready, he'll step down from the throne for us to take over. You would be a king."

I almost choke on my soup.

"A king." I echo, staring intently at my soup, pushing the vegetables around with my spoon.

"Don't fret my dear. The major decisions would mostly fall to me, I will help you through everything. However, father did mention another job position that you could take if you are willing." Sidon lays his hand on the table, palm up. I place my hand on his and he squeezes, sipping at his meal.

"What's the offer?" I ask, finishing my soup, I push my bowl away and rest my cheek on my free hand.

"You could train the Zora and Hylian youth alike swordsmanship. Since the Calamity is over, the kingdom is raising funds to build a school for Hylians and Zora. An offshoot of said school will be training for knights. You seem like the ideal man for the job." Sidon explains, eyes bright with excitement.

"Sounds fun, I'll think it over. But I'm ready to relax now, I'll think about work later." Sidon smiles at me and we stand, heading to bed.

I lay down in bed and Sidon slips next to me, pulling me against his chest, I roll over to nuzzle the strong, muscled, skin. Sidon kisses the top of my head and I giggle.

"So cute!" He coos, kissing my cheek, pulling more giggles.

I nudge his shoulder, "stop!" I breathe between giggles. Sidon chuckles and kisses my lips, chaste and sweet. Sidon pulls away and stares intently at me, his golden eyes scanning over my features.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He whispers, voice low and reverent.

~*~ **smut** ~*~

My face heats up and I touch his cheek, I pull him into a kiss, soft at first. The kiss slowly escalated into deep, thoughtful movements against each other's lips. Passion flooded through my veins as Sidon's taste invaded my mouth.

_Closer closer closer_

The chant was the only thing in my mind, my one desire. Just closer.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing deeper. Sidon smiles into the kiss and holds me tightly, matching my intensity. He slowly rolls on top of me, supporting his weight with strong, beautiful, arms. Settled on his elbows, Sidon leaned down and dives back in, trailing the kisses over my cheek and down my throat, over my pulse.

He nibbles my collarbone and I make a small noise, I feel Sidon smile against my skin as he continues to kiss and nip at the flesh.

He captures my lips again, exploring my mouth hungrily. I wasn't able to contain the moan that rumbled through my chest. Sidon slowly pulls away. His amber eyes are glassy, pupils blown out. Something clouds his eyes, something I've never seen before, at least not this intense.

His hand roam up and down my sides, over my hips and thighs before moving back up. "My Angel, I love you dearly. I-" Sidon stops mid sentence as he leans back down to peck my mouth. His lips brush against mine as he murmurs, "I need you. Do I have your permission to disrobe you?" He asks, huskily.

My heart thunders against my chest, he's so considerate. I'm self conscious, but I trust Sidon, I just want to be closer.

"Yes." I whisper, Sidon smiles and brings his lips back to my own, his hands running trails up my sides. His fingers slip under my shirt, petting at my stomach and chest. He breaks the kiss to pull the shirt over my head.

Sidon stops for a moment, soaking in my appearance. He places butterfly kisses over my neck, going down to my chest. He kisses every little scar, he strokes the large gash across my chest. He kisses the scar on my collarbone, the one the Lynel's shock arrow left. 

He shyly grips my waistband, slowly removing my trousers and undergarments. I blush as his golden eyes scan over my naked body. "May I explore?" He whispers, nervous. I just nod, I trust him.

He pets at my thighs and hips, around my navel and my belly button. "You're beautiful." Sidon compliments, rubbing my chest.

"I must be honest with you Angel Fish, I am nervous, Zora anatomy is different than that of a Hylian. I am quite embarrassed to expose myself." Sidon admits, eyes downcast.

I smile and intertwine our fingers. "It's okay, I'm nervous too. We'll figure it out, together."

Seemingly reassured, Sidon smiles and kisses me again. The kiss is long and drawn out, filled with passion and love. Embarrassingly, I moan into the kiss, petting at Sidon's strong shoulders.

When we pull away, my eyes grow twice in size.

Where there once was a protective layer of skin, is now two claspers. Long and thick, dripping with ridges down the entirety of both. Sidon blushes and looks down. "I'm sorry, I should've let you known." I can tell he's embarrassed so I cup his cheek and lock our eyes. "You're beautiful, don't worry okay love?"

Sidon smiles and kisses my cheek. "That's my line." We both giggle and touch our foreheads together. Sidon goes in for another kiss but I blow a raspberry. He sighs and chuckles. "Why?" He asks. I just shrug.

Sidon looks down and examines my body. He shyly brings his hand to wrap around my arousal. I gasp and arch my back, moaning. Sidon smiles at himself, slowly moving his hand up and down. I choke and gasp, whining at the foreign yet welcome sensation.

He kisses my stomach and smiles down at me. "You sound lovely my Pearl." He muses. I blush and look away. He pushes my cheek to look at him. I whine as he snakes a finger down to my entrance, pushing inside slowly.

His claws sting a little before I slowly relaxed. He pushes another inside, thrusting lightly and scissoring. I whine and anchor my self by wrapping my arms around his neck. The sensation sends white hot flashes through my vision, aching for more.

He pulls away and I squirm at the sudden vacancy. My heart thundered and my vision blurred, I could just make out his flushed face looking down at me. "My Link." Sidon whispers.

Sidon braces himself on his elbows and looks me in the eye as he slowly enters me, I cry out at the sudden entrance. "Are you alright my love?" He asks, stopping all movements. I nod and he slowly pushes all the way inside. Once he's in all the way he stills for a moment to absorb the feeling. He sighs and smiles at me.

Sidon slowly rolls his hips, easing us both into the feeling.

We are one, we are so wonderfully inseparable. We are one and I couldn't be happier. Tears prick at my eyes as I feel a wave of overwhelming love consume me. I sigh and wipe the tear off my cheek.

Sidon nuzzles my face. "Are you okay?" He asks sincerely, I chuckle and nod. "I love you so much." Sidon smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you too so much."

Sidon picks up his pace, thrusting hard. I moan every time he moves. I dig my fingers into his back as the feeling of our love fills me to the brim.

Sidon hits a certain spot that sends stars into my vision, I moan loudly and throw my head back. He hits it again and I swear I might die. Hopefully Mipha doesn't try to heal me, that would be awkward.

My train of thought is interrupted by an especially hard thrust. "Oh L-Link. My angel fish." Sidon chokes and gasps above me, movements becoming sporadic.

He leans down and kisses my shoulder before putting the skin between his sharp teeth, gentle at first before biting hard enough to mark. I writhe against him, whining at the pleasurable sting the bite causes. I feel a heavenly fluttering in my heart as the bite is soothed by Sidon's tongue.

"L-Link" Sidon groans as he releases, filling me to the brim as well as on my stomach. I cry out at the intense heat and small thrusts that follow. I soon release over my stomach and thighs.

We stay still for a moment, catching our breath. My vision is blurry, my body heavy with exhaustion. Sidon leans down and kisses me again, sighing. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you too."

He slowly pulls out and lays next to me, nuzzling my shoulder. Sidon rubs my back as I bury my nose in his neck. He kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Love."

 


	2. Ocean Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon!

The warm orange glow of the morning sun filters through the window and casts its rays throughout our bedroom.

Link's silhouette is highlighted by the sunlight, his form is peaceful, naked, and beautiful.

I reach over and run my hands down his side, over his strong yet petite shoulders, slender waist, and the soft curvy hips. The duvet rests on his waist, his face nuzzled into the fluffy pillow. I get the perfect view of the red bite mark that engulfs his shoulder and part of his neck, it will scar beautifully, a sign that we're bonded, forever.

Link stirs, oceanic orbs slowly being revealed from behind the curtain of his closed eyelids. A serene smile plays across his lips. "Good morning Angel Fish." Link yawns and stretches his arms over his head. "Morning"

He tucks his hands under the pillow to prop up his head, facing me. I lace my fingers over his scalp and comb my fingers through his loose hair. Link giggles and I smile in response, focused on watching the golden strands slip between my fingers. "Are you ready for day one of our honeymoon?" I ask.

Link closes his eyes and laughs. "Yes, and as my first activity of the day, I decide to go back to sleep." I laugh and poke Link's cheek. "Come on, lets do something!" I encourage.

Link yawns again and sits up, his hair sticks up in every direction. He throws his feet over the bed and winces. "Ow." I tilt my head. "Are you alright?" I ask. Link nods and stands, his knees buckle and he falls over. I can't help but laugh, loudly. Link glares at me from the floor.

Link huffs and slips on underwear before looking back at me. "What are you looking at?" He teases, I smirk. "My husband." Link's cheeks flame red and he smiles.

He walks over to me and I effortlessly lift him into my lap, we kiss softly.

Link pulls away and plays with my fins. I take the hand that was resting on his waist and trace over the mark on his shoulder. "Do you feel anything yet?" I ask. Link looks over at it, silent. "I feel hungry but that's probably not what you're asking." I laugh and he joins in, leaning his head on my chest.

I pick him up to leave the bedroom, I walk into the living room and set him down on the long couch. Link throws his legs over the back of the couch, looking at me upside down. "After breakfast.....do you want to go the beach today?" He asks. "Of course! What a great idea!"

••••

Link removes his boots and steps into the shallow water that splashes against the shore. The ocean breeze blows through his hair as he slowly walks along the sand.

Link's trousers are rolled up around his knees, he stares out into the crashing waves. A flock of gulls fly overhead and Link followed them with his eyes.

I stood next to him and admired his thoughtful expression, his hair blowing around his face and the sparkle of water droplets on his cheeks.

"This is familiar. I don't know why, but the gulls-" Link trails off.

The blonde sits in the warm sand, tucking his knees into his chest. I settle beside him and he rests his head on my arm.

"Do you feel anything now that your stomach is satiated?" I asked, Link sat up straight and glances over at me.

"What am I feeling for?" He asks, embarrassed. We turn to face each other and I explain.

"The mark has bonded us on a spiritual level. It depends on how strong the bond is but with it, you can locate your mate, tap into their emotions and physical pain, and you can communicate. It's somewhat like a link between the two, connecting each other in a way. You can't verbally speak through the bond but you can send emotions or ideas, like fright, sickness, alertness, love, joy, and many others."

Link is still for a moment, thoughtful. "Okay, let me try, send me something." He says, Link closes his eyes to concentrate. I stifle a giggle and send an idea.

Link's brows furrow in confusion. "I feel something, it's kind of like.........mischief?" I snicker and snatch up my husband in my arms. He squeals.

"Guessed it!" I cackled and tossed Link into the ocean.

I paddle over to Link, who glares at me from the water, only his eyes and forehead exposed. I can't stop my raucous laughter. Link spits water at me and I make an exaggerated gasp. "Disgusting!" I exclaim and Link yells a battle cry, leaping onto my back with his arms around my neck.

He giggles as I dive under water. I propel us along swiftly as I roll, twist, and loop in the crystalline water. I feel Link's grip tighten and I jump out of the water, gaining altitude. Link laughs breathlessly as we fall back downward into the blue depths.

I twist around in his grip so I'm swimming backwards and I look into the eyes that blend in with the water. Captivating ocean blue orbs framed by sunshine hair. Smile as warm and white as the sand, skin tan and soft.

I emerge from the water on my back, Link giggles, short of breath. He nuzzles my chest and I sigh, closing my eyes and reveling in the golden rays of the afternoon sun.

I feel Link tap into our bond, sending contentment. I chuckle and respond with happiness. I feel Link giggle on my chest.

"I love this, it's nice knowing you feel the same way." Link muses sleepily. I kiss his forehead and hum. "Of course I do my Angel Fish."

Link fingers run through the cool, salty water. Humming along to a song as we let the gentle waves sway us. We settle on the sandy shore and curl up together, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Homecoming

Link's breathing was low. Panting as we both tried to catch our breath

Link chuckles to himself. He rests his cheek on my chest and smiles up at me. I comb his tousled hair with my fingers before moving downward to caress the mark on his shoulder.

Link giggles. "I love you too." I smile at him. "You're getting better at picking up on the mark." I comment. Link nods and smiles cheekily.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I ask, stroking his bare back. Link pouts slightly, closing his eyes. He snuggles closer if that was even possible. "I guess, but I like being alone with you. Just you and I, you know?" I smile and kiss his head. "I feel that way too. But at least we can get our new life started." I rub his cheek and he smiles brightly.

•

We bid farewell to the villagers the next morning. Hands intertwined as we make our way to the riverbed.

Zora's Domain wasn't too far with my speed so we decided to swim. I submerge my body in the cool river and Link bobs next to me. He braces his hands around my neck, his body tucked comfortably in my back.

"Hold on tightly my dear." I warn. Link shoots a thumbs up and I speed away.

Arriving at the Domain we are met with cheers and warm welcomes. Link goes bashful from all the attention.

Kodah immediately engulfs Link in a hug. "Linny!! How was it!? I have to know all about it!" Link chuckles. "I promise to tell you but first I have to check in with his majesty." Link answered. Kodah pouted slightly.

I take Link's hand and we ascend the stairs toward the throne room. Father smiled widely at us. "My son! You look wonderful! How was your honeymoon?" He asks. Link and I exchange glances and I smile. "Wonderful." I stated simply. "How's my son-in-law?" Father chuckles as Link covers his blushing cheeks.

I scan the throne room, someone obviously absent. "Where is Muzu?" I ask. Father huffs, "if I know Muzu he is off grumbling somewhere."

Father turns to Link. "May I ask you something?" Link nods and squeaked when the large king scooped him up, holding the tiny Hylian in his palm. Father whispers something low, I didn't catch it but I know it's something off color as Link blushes furiously in embarrassment and smacks the king's finger. "Ah!"

Father laughs loudly at Link's discomfort. "That was not all, I must ask about your decision regarding training Zoran and Hylian knights. Are you willing Master Link?"

Link smiles and nods. "Yes your majesty, I accept the opportunity." Father smiles widely. "Wonderful! Bazz will orient you with the facilities tomorrow morning, while Sidon," he looks over at me. "We will be discussing coronation." I audibly gulp but nod. "But today, get settled, talk with your friends. Just relax now." Father sets Link down and we nod.

We intertwine our fingers and I lead Link to our personal chambers. Link sits on the bed and yawns, stretching his arms. "Tired already?" I tease. Link snorts.

We freshen ourselves before leaving to socialize. Link was immediately dragged away by my 'fan club' including Kodah and Laftlat. Squealing starts the second they grab his arm and drag my husband away.

I can feel Link's embarrassment through our bond.

"Hello Prince." Bazz stood beside me and watched the girls fawn over Link.

"Hello captain." I greeted happily. Bazz chuckles as Kodah squealed especially loud at something. "Prince, a messenger came after you left. They left this for you." Bazz pulls a letter from his belt and I gasp, it's from Kakariko. "Thank you captain!"

While Link is being interviewed by squealing girls, I open the letter and read the script, a smile on my face. "Good news I believe?" Bazz chuckles. My smile grows wider. "Yes Captain, we've been approved!" I exclaim, quiet enough so Link wouldn't hear. Bazz congratulates me and Link.

"Prince Sidon!" Tona cries out, releasing Link and turning their attention to me instead. I'm instantly bombarded with questions about the honeymoon.

Tearing myself away from them I find Link smiling at Mipha's statue. The afternoon sun pouring upon her features, making the marble sparkle. Link sits on the floor, surrounded by young children, gushing about the tales Link shares with them about his journey.

"Taller than Prince Sidon!?" Tombo yells. Link chuckles, nods and continues his tale. "With one grotesque eye and terrible breath. This beast was called a Hinox. The monster roared loudly, bearing his fearsome teeth and shaking the earth. Animals and birds ran away, trembling in fear as I stood before the beast."

The children gasped. One little girl touched Link's knee and shook it. "Were you scared?" She whispered, before Link could answer Tumbo cut in. "Of course not! Heroes don't get scared!"

Link spoke up. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, even heroes."

"But I thought you were brave." Tumbo mumbled. Link smiles.

"Well, courage doesn't mean you don't get afraid. Courage means you don't let fear stop you." The children are silent for a moment. "But what if I get too scared?" The girl cuts in.

Link pats her head. "It's okay to be scared. being scared means you're about to do something really, really, brave." The girl smiles, her fangs barely coming in.

"Pffft you sound like a grandpa. What are you? A million years old?" Tumbo commented. Link huffs. "No! Only 120 thank you very much."

Tumbo groaned. "That's older than the prince and he's ancient!" Link chuckles. "You kids should learn to respect your elders."

"SO OOOOOLD"

"Stop that!" The girl yelled, the kids glared at each other before Link spoke up. "Don't raise your voice my dear, raise your words. It is rain that grows flowers, not thunder." The girl grinned while Tumbo groaned again. "Can you finish your story about the monster?" Another child asked. Link complied.

•••••

Entering our chambers, I see my husband. He was seated on the large window sill, one leg propped up, while the other dangled over the outer edge of the window. Link's back was turned to me, gaze set steadfastly on the orange horizon.

I appreciated the sight for a moment before regarding him in a teasing voice. "Hello grandpa."

Link chuckles and turns to me. His expression catches me off guard.

Absolute, unadulterated, content.

The worry lines, and nervousness disappeared from his face. True and pure, peace. His body was limp and relaxed, his hands rested comfortably on his thighs. The red glow of the sunset shone brightly behind his head, casting his face in shadow. I smile at the lovely sight, despite my mischievous intentions not a moment prior.

"They said you were ancient so don't act like you're the spring cucoo around here." Link huffs playfully.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, sitting across from him on the windowsill. He smiles. "My mother loved sunsets. I would always look toward the sunset, a feeling a comfort and familiarity would always accompany it. I never understood until now. I remember my mother showing me the sunset and comforting whenever I felt like I was at my breaking point."

Link looks back to the sunset, silence returning for a moment before he whispers. "I wish I could remember more about my parents."

I take his hand and kiss the soft flesh. Link smiles and I replace his hand on his thigh. "You're getting there, I believe in you Link."

"Thank you."

 


	4. Dangerous Proposal

••Sidon••

"To respond to your point your grace-"

Muzu drones on and on, Trello only egging him on. This meeting has been tedious and seemingly endless.

All about our coronation, I've been training for this since Mipha's death. This is only repeating what I already know.

"So now there is an issue I've had since this union, I wish to voice my concern." Muzu spoke up. I sent him a threatening glare.

"You may speak." Father says. Muzu bows his head. "Thank you your grace."

Muzu looks to me, his gaze absolute and unyielding. "As you may know, my prince."

I internally groan immediately.

"We must always be looking toward the future, and in that future. You will need an heir." He stated. I nod. "Yes Muzu. I know this, in fact, I have already been making preparations."

Muzu smiles. "So I assume we are on the same page?" I squint. "Depends on what page you are on."

"You need an heir, which frankly, Master Link cannot provide. My prince seems unwilling to end this supposed union, therefore, I propose that you establish a concubine." Muzu looks to father for approval.

I almost choke. My blood boiled and my gills rippled. "Muzu, you are implying that I have a child with a woman I probably will not even be acquainted with. And then return to my husband, as if everything is fine!? As if overwhelming betrayal and guilt will not tear apart everything that we have both worked so hard for!? I refuse!" I growl, anger slowly building.

"Please have conscience! I'm sure you father would want an heir of his own blood! To carry on the next generation of benevolent rulers! If not for me or your kingdom, for your father's dignity. The Hylian has been accepting of our customs thus far, how is a concubine any different?" Muzu argues, glancing to father for defense. The king sits there, thoughtful.

I growl deeply. "Muzu, his name is Link. It is true that if we were to have a child, they would not be of our blood. However, I don't believe blood constitutes family." Muzu huffs. "A lovely sentiment, however, sentiment will not being us closer to having an acceptable heir."

I shoot from my seat and slam my hands on the table. "ENOUGH!" Father bellows, shaking the palace. "I will not have a brawl in my palace!" The elder and I back down, although seething. 

Bazz enters the room, laughing. It's strange coming from the usually serious captain. Link walks in behind him, laughing just as hard. "Sidon!" Link runs toward us and hugs me around my neck from behind.

"Hi!" Link squeezes gently and smiles at me with his head tilted sideways. A cut runs along his cheek. "What happened?" I ask. Link chuckles. "Bazz and I were sparring."

I roll my eyes but smile at Link's antics. Link grins at Muzu. "Hello! Sorry, Bazz needs to report to his majesty. We won't bother you that long."

Bazz nudges Link's arm. "We can go now Master Link."

Link waves at father before he runs to Bazz, he skids to a stop to run back and hug me again. "Bye bye." He kisses my cheek before turning to leave again. I send a pointed look to Muzu.

"I'm not getting a concubine."

"My proposal still stands."

•••••

I leave the meeting absolutely fuming.

I stomp my way toward the training grounds, perhaps Link is still there.

Of course he was.

Bazz and Link clashed swords, a determined smile on Link's lips. Sweat slid down his face in beads. His face grimy with one stream of blood coming from his cut cheek.

Bazz cried out as he swung his sword, Link ducked. Spinning to kick Bazz's legs with muddy boots, downing him. A sword stops right at the Zora's throat. "Match!" Torfeau called out.

Link extends a hand to assist the captain. He grins. "Match point. Good luck captain."

"Same to you, Prince Consort Link." Bazz gave an exaggerated bow, with flare. Link growls.

They stand in position. Swords at the ready. "Fight!" Torfeau announces and the lounge at each other.

The captain lands a blow to Link's stomach with the hilt of his sword. The champion grips his waist and flips him over his shoulder.

Link jumped on his chest and held a sword to his face. "He's down! The champion wins again!"

Link smirks, sitting in Bazz's chest, which heaves. "I prefer my title of champion, captain." Link teases. Bazz flips him off his chest and huffs. "You smell vile! Do you bathe in bokoblin excrement!?" Bazz grimaces.

Link snorts. "No, usually I bathe in the blood of my enemies." He jokes. I finally walk over to the two.

"I should keep that in mind next time you want to cuddle." I roll my eyes as Link sticks out his tongue. Bazz chuckles next to us. "You are a worthy opponent, champion."

Link smiles and shakes hands with Bazz. "As are you."

"Now please take a bath!" Bazz calls as he walks away. Link chuckles and smiles up at me sweetly. "How was the meeting?" He asks as he wipes the dirt from his cheek on his sleeve.

"I promise to tell you, however I wish to relax with you for awhile if you are willing." I take Link's small, wounded hand. He nods. "I stink though."

"That can be remedied."

••••••

Link sat across from me in the bathing pool, suds reaching his chest. I held his foot in my hand while I scrubbed the dirt from his leg with a sponge.

"So, then she was like 'you already been? She hasn't been serving people in order?' So her face was as red as you. She was fuming because I got the spa treatment first-" Link used wild hand gestures while he laughed through the story.

"Next." I mumble while he continues. Link lifts his other leg for me to take. "So how was the meeting?" He asks, giggling when I touch a ticklish spot.

I sigh. "Well, it was certainly interesting." I vaguely state, using my grip on his foot to twirl him around to tend to his torso and back.

"Define interesting."

I scrub his back, thinking about how much to share. "Well, we spoke about our coronation. I'm not ready to take over quite yet and father isn't ready to step down so we have time. But we did decide to have a private ceremony with a public celebration."

Link nods, "sounds nice." I scrub soap into his hair and Link hums as I massage his scalp. "Anything else?" He presses. I sigh.

"Nothing at all."


	5. Relation

**_~•~Sidon~•~_ **

Link stands before his students, there is a good amount, approximately a dozen warriors in training.

Link grins with a small bow. "My name is Master Link, I will be your teacher this year! To get things started, I will evaluate your individual abilities." A young Zora raises his hand and Link points to him.

"Y-yes sir? How are you going to test us?"

Link smirks. "A good old sparring match. The first thing you must know about me is that I am a hands-on type of guy."

"Who is brave enough to go first?" He calls out. A young Zora walks forward, with emerald scales and a nervous smile. "H-Hi. Who is my sparring partner?" He asks to which Link laughs. "Me!"

The kid goes pale. "W-What if I hurt you? I mean.....you're so....y'know"

Link narrows his eyes. "I'm so what?"

"Tiny..."

Link growls in response. Something flashed in his eyes, hurt? I fought the overwhelming urge to console him. "Oh? I suppose I have to prove myself to you. I suppose being hand picked as your teacher by the king himself or the fact that I have been Princess Zelda's appointed knight for more than 100 years isn't enough for you? Well, lets try this then."

The kid gulps as Link wheels around to smile at me. "Would you care to assist me, my prince?" I sigh. Oh goddess.

I stand and approach Link. "Thank you." He tosses me a spear and he gets in position. "Link you are not serious."

"He called me tiny, Sidon. HE CALLED ME TINY. Now fight me!" Link dashes forward with unrivaled speed, I barely manage to deflect his spear. I skid backward and Link grins, all evidence of his hurt vanished.

I surge forward but Link dodges. I manage to wheel around, thrusting my spear between his body and weapon to disarm him. Link grins, he runs forward, gripping my spear and twisting, disarming me. Link raises his fists. "Hand to hand then?"

Link feigns aiming for my left but I caught on and grabbed the wrist that came from the right. Using my weight and momentum, I pin Link to the ground. "Looks like I beat the famed Hero of Hyrule." I get close to his face.

Link surprises me by licking my snout. I gasp, my cheeks going hot. Link took this opportunity to flip us over so he sat on my chest. "I win!" He yells proudly. I glare. "That was dirty."

"Now, what can we learn from this?" Link asks his students, crossing his legs as he sat on my chest. The same Zora as before answers, "Don't call you tiny?"

"Precisely."

**_~•~Dorephan~•~_ **

Link hops into the throne room with a grumbling Sidon. "Hello your majesty!" The small Hylian greets.

"I'm going to wash up." Sidon pouts, walking away while grumbling. Link giggles. "Bye! Love you!" Sidon huffs in response.

Link smiles up at me. "I beat him in a sparring match." He explains. I chuckle. "Sore loser eh?" Link laughs.

I reach down with my palm facing up. Link obliges and sits in the groove of my hand. I raise him up to face level.

"How was your first lesson?" I inquire. Link tilts his head for a moment. "Very nice, the students are attentive and brimming with potential. I've elected to help them with on land combat, in the water they're amazing, however quite clumsy on land." Link muses, holding his chin in thought.

"That seems like a wise course of action." I reassure. Link sighs and reclines back on my curled fingers. "Your majesty, I need to ask for your help." I nod and Link continues.

"Something is wrong with Sidon." He starts, I urge him to continue. "Well, our bond-" he mumbles, pushing back the collar of his tunic to run his fingers over the large mark on his tanned skin. "I can feel his anxiety and distress, but he hasn't told me what's wrong, whenever I try to ask he avoids the question. What do I do? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well child, your concerns are not groundless." The small champion's eyes go wide and his ears sag. "During our last meeting Muzu brought up a point that irked our prince to no end. It's really no place for me to tell you, I suggest that you talk to him. He's weak for you child, that boy can't keep a secret to save his scales. Try again, he'll open up."

Link hums and leans back, "I'll try, thank you." I smile. "Of course. Don't fear child, this is not a statement against Sidon's feelings toward you. He'll tell you, I guarantee it. I can also guarantee he'll be a crying mess, we both know how emotional he is." Link giggles in relief.

He stands up on my hand and hugs my face. "Thank you. I'll go to him now." I nudge my crest against his tiny forehead and he falls back, giggling. "Alright, good luck champion." He stands back up to nudge my head with his, a sign of friendly affection among the Zora, not unlike a human hug.

I lower my hand and Link gingerly slips off and onto the marble floor. He smiles and bows before dashing down the hall toward his shared chambers.


	6. Difficult Relations

**_~•~Link~•~_ **

I creak open the doors of our chambers to see Sidon sulking, staring out the large windows.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey." Sidon's pout contrasted against his wagging headfin. I kiss his forefin and smile in what I hope is a cute way.

"Did I embarrass you? I'm so sorry baby." I nuzzle his cheek and Sidon huffs, smirking slightly as he whacks the back of my head with his headfin. "Hey!" He wheels around to grab me and place me in his lap, so he could blow raspberries on my neck.

"Ah!" I push him away, laughing. Sidon chuckles. "Oh, I'll get my revenge." He purrs, with a playful growl at the end. I snort.

I wiggle around on his lap to face him, resting my arms on his broad shoulders. "Sidon? I think you forgot about something." I start.

Sidon tilts his head, "What is that, my love?"

"On our honeymoon, you gave me a special gift." Sidon's cheeks go hot and he nods. "Y-yes."

"With this gift you explained to me that we could feel each other's emotions. Well, something is bothering you. I can feel it. Please tell me what's wrong." I spoke softly, hopefully to ease him into telling me.

Sidon lets out a long sigh, he stands, carrying me over to the bed and sitting beside me. He pulls me into a hug, sighing again, the air escaping his gills ruffle my hair. I try to pull back, a hand threaded into my hair keeps me in his shoulder, however.

"I can't look at your face right now. I'm frightened I-please stay here." Sidon pleads, his voice broken. I caress his arms and nod. "Okay, I know this is difficult for you. I'll stay here. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I won't be angry."

Sidon is silent for a moment, distracting himself by nuzzling my hair. A low gurgling noise escaped his gills, he was distressed.

"Muzu brought up a point during our last meeting, he made a proposal that disturbs me. He had the thought that-that if our heir, was not our blood, then it would disgrace my father's name." Sidon held me tighter, his breathing shaky, as if he about to start crying.

"He proposed that I establish a concubine."

I bite my lip, reaching up I gently tug his forefin. He releases me, as predicted, he was crying. I hold my husband's face, thumbing away the tears with the softest expression I could muster. "Shh, don't cry."

"But Link! I-"

"Hey, listen." Successfully drying his tears, I slide my hands down to rest on his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask softly, almost whispering.

"Please understand, I'm so sorry to have refrained. It's just- I didn't want to hurt you." He sniffles hard, I nod.

"Have you asked your father's opinion? Muzu's assumption was based on the feelings of the king was it not? Besides, if your father really feels that way, I won't get in the way of that, the good of your kingdom comes first, always." Sidon's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head violently.

" _Our_ kingdom, you are my  _husband._ Wouldn't that bother you?" Sidon urges. I take a deep breath. "Honestly? To have my husband spend a night with someone else, to have my husband have a child with someone else?"

I look down and take a shaky breath. "Link, please be honest. I have already made my decision but I need to hear your response." Sidon pleads.

"I would be heartbroken. I already feel undeserving of your affection, and the fact that I can't give you what you want-I feel inadequate." Sidon pulls me back into an embrace, a steady stream of tears rolls down his cheeks.

"Oh my angel fish. You know that my love for you is undying, it's not what I want. I would never consider establishing a concubine! I refuse! Not only will immeasurable guilt weight upon me, but I couldn't bear to spend a night without you in my arms, to have a stranger. I would never, know this well my dear." I pull back to wipe Sidon's cheeks with my sleeve.

"Then maybe you should talk with the King. Remember, I'll support you no matter what." I reassure, Sidon sniffles and touches his crest to my forehead. "Thank you, I will. I want you to come with me." I lean further in to peck his cheek. "I will."

Sidon pulls away, a soft smile graces his lips. "I have something else to share with you, wait here for a moment." The Zora stands from the bed and pads across the room, taking an envelope from a table on the other side of the room.

He returns to sit next to me, legs crossed. Hooking his hands under my arms, Sidon lifts me to sit in the gap between his legs. I snuggle into his warmth and he rests his chin on my head, sighing in content. Sidon hands me the envelope, thick with what feels like paper.

I rip open the seal and remove the stack of papers. On the top of the page shows the Sheikah crest. I scan the page, realization slowly dawning on what it all means. "Sidon?" I whisper.

"We've been deemed suitable for adoption." Sidon explains.

I gasp and crane my head to look at his face. "R-Really?" I whisper, Sidon nods, a peaceful smile on his face. "So, when you're ready, we can adopt."

I wiggle a little to turn around on his lap, giving his lips a kiss. I pull away and smile. "I know what you want, my love and I agree." Sidon whispers, his lips ghosting over my cheeks.

"We can adopt Styrk?"

"I would be honored."

I pull Sidon back in, remaining chaste due to our smiles. I laugh against his mouth and he kisses my nose. "He'll be so happy." I muse as Sidon distracts himself, kissing at my neck and collarbone. "As will I." I add.

"We'll talk to his majesty tomorrow I assume?" I ask, Sidon busies himself with other things. "We'll worry about that tomorrow."

"Now time for my revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll dont mind OCs


	7. Adoption

**_The italics are a flashback sequence_ **   
**_~•~Link~•~_ **

I slipped on my boots, kicking lightly at the marble.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you." Sidon murmurs. I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back in four days tops."

Sidon pouts cutely, I chuckle and sit beside him, rubbing his back. "He's going to be  _our_ child, I should be with you." I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's okay, we all have our responsibilities."

I was about to depart to Kakariko to discuss adoption with Impa. If all goes well, I'll return with Styrk. Since the Slate cannot hold more than one, I'll return on horseback. While I was away, Sidon was to attend diplomatic hearings in preparation of taking over the role of king.

I stand, retrieving my broadsword I sheathe the weapon. "Be careful Angel Fish." Sidon whispers, I smile. "You too."

He chuckles. "What am I to be careful for?" I smirk. "Those meetings could bore you to death."

Sidon scoffs playfully. Taking my hand, he pulls me closer to hug my waist. "You'll be back soon?"

"Of course."

He smiles sweetly. "Wish me luck." I takes the slate off my hip and selects the destination, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

~•~

My vision comes into focus, the wind blew my hair as I looked down upon the village. I leap off the ledge and paraglide right in front of Impa's home.

Paya greets me. "Master Link! Welcome back." I smile. "Hello."

Impa grins at me from across the room, she stands and leads me over to a table. We sit on cushions, leaning over the table Impa chuckles. "I knew I would have the discussion with you soon enough."

I scratch at the table, likely blushing.

~•~

Impa explains to me the responsibility of parenting, lecturing about maturity and education.

I tell her of the school being built for children his age, as well as proper sleeping arrangements and other necessities. I sign the last of her documents and she stares intently at me.

"I don't believe it to be in your nature, but I have to make sure. Don't give up on him, he may be troubled, but please don't leave him like his former parents did." Impa reaches across the table, taking my hand.

I squeeze her wrinkled hand in reassurance. "I promise, I will never give up on him." Impa smiles. "I don't doubt that."

I chuckle, Paya touches my shoulder with a smile. "Congratulations Master Link, the adoption is complete." Impa says, sipping her tea.

~*~

Descending the wooden stairs of Impa's house, I turn left towards Styrk's home. I couldn't help but run, my heart light. I never imagined I would be here. I dreamed of this since I met him, that dark, stormy, day.

~

_The rain poured down on the village, the sky dark despite the hour. Link exited Impa's home, rerunning their conversation in his befuddled mind. Apparently the only way to recover his memories was to revisit the locations Princess Zelda photographed with the Sheikah Slate._

_He sighed turning left, finding a small alcove on the outskirts of Kakariko. A large tree stood proud, accompanied by small statutes._

_Link's hair stuck to his face, his hood heavy due to the soaked fabric. He flipped his hood down, giving up on staying dry. He noticed a small figure beside the tree, he turned to see a child, tucked into the roots._

_He couldn't make out much, all he could see was a tuft of black hair. The child's face was hidden beneath his bandaged hands. Muffled sobs sounded through the patter of rain against the leaves._

_Link's heart wrenched. He slowly approached the tree, kneeling in front of the crying child. Not trusting his voice, Link reached out and touched his head. The boy squeaked, flinching away from Link's touch._

_They stared at each other; the only sound was the boy's labored breathing and the rain. The boy's face was pale, save for a dusting of light freckles across his cheeks. His eyes were a soft hazel, surrounded by red from his crying. His clothes were way too big on his petite body._

_"Are-" Link cleared his throat, slightly sore from a century of misuse. "Are you alright?" He whispered. The boy sat still, looking at his knees, his soaked hair covering his face. A loud clap of thunder followed quickly by a blinding flash of lighting shook the sky._

_The boy shrieked, hiding his face as he took shelter by the tree. he curled up against the trunk and sobbed, visibly shaking._

_Link scooted closer, placing a hand on his back, he tensed under Link's touch. "Are you okay?" the knight asks, unable to articulate the proper words. The boy sniffles, glances sideways toward the champion seated next to him. "I-I am scared" he mumbles._

_Link nods, "Where do you live? I can take you to your parents." he offers. The boy starts crying again, hiding his face, his breath hitching as he choked on sobs. "M-My mommy and d-daddy are gone. I-I'm by myself." Link nods in understanding._

_Link leans against the tree, picking at his leggings. "I know how you feel. I am also alone."_

_The boy sloppily wipes snot and tears from his face. "r-really?" Link nods. He stands up and extends a hands toward the little boy. "let's get out of this rain."_

~*~

_Sitting inside the Inn, Link he sits at a table, he watches as the boy, whom he learned was named Styrk, eat his soup with fervor. He wore link's old shirt, the one that was too small for himself. Styrk had to roll up his sleeve to hold the spoon._

_"Mister Link?" Styrk starts, licking the remaining soup from his lips. Link hums in response. "Thank you." Link smiles widely, utterly fascinated by the young boy kicking his dangling feet, too short to reach the floor_

_"Are you leaving?" he asks, pushing the bowl away and resting his chin in his crossed arms which were propped on the table. Link sighs. "Yes, I have to go to Hateno Village."_

_Styrk pouts slightly. "O-Okay. Will you come back for me?" He asks, sniffling. Link smiles, reaching forward to ruffle his hair. "I promise, I will always come back for you." Styrk smiles slightly._

_Styrk extends his hand, holding out his pinkie finger. Link tilts his head, confused by the gesture. "Pinkie promise?" The raven haired boy asks, Link nods, extending his own pinkie. Styrk wraps his finger around Link's and shakes their hands, sealing the promise._

_~*~_

I arrive at Styrk's small house. Outside, the house is quiet. I gently knock on the door, it slowly creaks open to reveal the tired face of Styrk.

He smiles brightly, throwing open the door and leaps into my waiting arms. I pick him up and spin him around, he squeaks happily.

I slowly lower him to his feet. "Hey! How's my knight doing?" Styrk smiles. "Mister Link! You came back!" He laughs happily.

"I'll always come back."


	8. Thank you

Styrk excitedly drags me into his house, "Look Look!" he exclaims happily. The young boy drags me toward his kitchen and throws open his arms as he presented a plate of food, a recipe I taught him awhile back.

It was a breakfast, composed of an omelet filled with herbs and vegetables. The omelet was slightly overcooked but overall it looked good. His smile was so wide, jumping on his heels as he waiting for my judgement.

His pale cheeks flushed a shy pink. I smiled, "It looks amazing. You did a wonderful job." Styrk's face brightens, his cheeks turning red as he giggles with glee. "Do you want one?" He asks shyly, scraping a worn boot against the floor.

I comb my fingers through his hair. "It's okay, you need to eat right?" Styrk nodded and sat at the small wooden table situated in the middle of the room. I sit beside him and watch as he fumbles with his fork, not quite graceful enough to do more than shove the food into his mouth.

"Mister Link?" Styrk begins after he swallows a mouthful. I hum in response. "Do you remember your daddy?" His bandaged fingers scratch nervously on the table, his hazel eyes darting around. I contemplate for awhile, realizing, no, I knew almost nothing about either of my parents.

"No, I don't." I finally answer. Styrk nods and slumps against the table, his meal forgotten. "Why do you ask?"

Styrk rubs his burning cheek against his crossed arms. "I was curious. I remember my daddy." He started. I nod and listen to his story, as he spoke there was an understandable tone of sorrow. My heart clenched.

"He would yell a lot. He was mad a lot. He wasn't nice when he was mad, he hit mommy or me when he was mad." Styrk began to tremble with tears, sucking in breaths as he attempted to remain composed.

I stand and engulf him into my arms, he buries his nose into my neck and loosely hangs his arms around my shoulders. "It's okay. You're okay now." Styrk whimpers and he gently combs his fingers through my hair.

I sit down on his bed, he doesn't budge from my arms and instead nuzzles the skin of my shoulder, his fingers curling into the small hairs of my nape. "It's okay little knight."

His breathing calms and he nuzzles my neck. "Are you okay?" I whisper. Styrk nods into my shoulder and pulls away, sniffling. His arms don't leave my neck but he cranes his head to look up at me, smiling sweetly. I poke his chin with a curled finger and he chuckles. "There's that smile."

He laughs and scoots back from me, wiping his flushed cheeks onto his shirt sleeve. "Hey," I grab his hands and smile at him, he tilts his head curiously.

"Do you remember Sidon?" I ask. Styrk furrows his eyesbrows but nods. "Uh huh."

"Well. Sidon and I spoke recently, and we talked about you." Styrk tilts his head, warm hazel eyes shielded by the curtain of black hair.

"We want you to be our son." I finally say, my voice cracking at the end. My chest suddenly bursts with emotion.

Styrk sat silent for a moment, coming to terms with what I said. His precious eyes widen and his already downturned ears fell even more so. "W-What?" He sniffles.

"I want you to be my son." I repeat. Styrk was still, staring at me before the telltale sound of a sob. "Hey." I scoot forward and touch his shoulder. Styrk begins to sob and he throws his bony arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He cries, not in sadness, but in relief and joy. He embraces me as tight as he could manage, never ceasing to mumble his gratitude.

I weave my fingers through his hair and hold him tight to me. My eyes well up and my heart swells.

_"Thank you"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Thank you"_

I gently coax his face from my shoulder and wipe his tears with the blanket. I take his face into my hands and place a kiss on his forehead. "Is this real?" Styrk asks. I chuckle and nod. "Yes, this is real, you don't have to be alone anymore."

I stand, a new kind of joy overwhelming me. All of this foreign, yes, but so wholesomely good. "Well, shall we go then?"

Styrk tilts his head curiously, wiping the remnants of his tears. "Where are we going?" I smile at his confused face.

"We are going home." Styrk smiles widely, a rare but precious sight. He hops to his feet and hugs me around my waist. I ruffles his hair. "Go get your stuff and we'll go okay?" Styrk nods and runs into another room of the small house.

After a few minutes, Styrk runs into the room with a small patchy backpack, torn in some places and obviously very old. "That's all you want to bring?" I ask. Styrk nods with a smile.

I open the door but Styrk hesitates.

He stares at the quaint house he's lived in all this time. The house was built in a hurry, I had helped with the structure awhile back. I wasn't able to stay long due to the Calamity but I was able to get a good base. I would help whenever I needed to visit Kakariko, other kind villagers would help him while I was away.

Styrk slowly approaches a short desk not far from his bed, on it was a framed pictograph. The picture was given to him by one of the shopkeepers in the village, one who claimed she used to be close with Styrk's parents. The pictograph displayed his family. A tall, gaunt man with feathery hair as black as night, his eyes just as dark. His face was angular and harsh, not a smile to give, his brows were drawn tightly together and his lips were formed into an eternal frown. his tunic was a rugged brown, ripping at the seams and as unkempt as the man's beard.

beside this man, was a woman. She wore a flowing blue dress, a stark contrast to her midnight hair. Her eyes were a gentle hazel, framed by long eyelashes. Her smile was sweet, loving as she cradled an infant in her arms. Her form was curvy, rounded hips with a large chest. She looked the part of a mother, warm, compassionate, and loving.

Styrk held the frame, smoothing a finger over the glass, his eyes trained on his mother. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to take it?" I ask. He sighs and tilts his head in thought, before nodding wordlessly.

I take the picture and place it carefully in his bag. "I'm sorry." he mumbles. I ruffle his hair and take his hand, leading him out the door.


	9. Beginnings

We begin our long trek home, first stop is the Dueling Peaks stable.

Styrk hesitantly raises his hand but stops.

"Can I....um....hold....uh...your hand please?" He stuttered, rocking on his feet as he tugged on the end of his tunic.

I chuckled, extending my hand. He breathed out a sigh of relief, bashfully placing his hand in mine.

I squeeze gently and guide him forward. Outside the town, the stable wasn't far, just a few minutes away.

We approach the decrepit bridge, Styrk's head whipped everywhere, gawking at the new scenery.

"Haven't you been out before?" I ask. Styrk nods. "Yeah, Princess Zelda took me to your wedding but...we were in a.....what's the big wagon called?" He asked.

I rack my brain. "A carriage?" Styrk nods in affirmation. "Yeah that. So I didn't see much."

I nodded, mentally noting to show him as much as possible on the way home. The stable came into view, Styrk bounced on his heels.

After speaking to the stable owner, he brought out my horse, Atlas. Styrk's eyes widened in awe, smiling up at the large, speckled horse. Atlas' mane was long, covering his eyes as he nudged his nose into my palm.

I gingerly took Styrk's hand, guiding it to Atlas' snout. He screeched out a laugh as Atlas snorted against his hand. I guide his hand back to the horse and he gently touches his snout, smiling broadly.

"Meet Atlas, he'll be our ride." I explain, smoothing my hands across the saddle. Reaching out, I hook my hands under Styrk's arms, hefting him in the saddle; I jump on right behind him.

With a flick of the reins, we start our journey home.

****

As we trotted along, Styrk constantly cranes his head to see everything he could. He became especially excited when he spotted a deer past dueling peaks.

After a few hours of riding, we decided to stop for lunch.

Propped against a tree I watch as Styrk enthusiastically examines his surroundings. "Where are we going?" He asks, his gaze settled on a bird hopping along the grass, picking for bugs.

I swallow the mouthful of mushroom skewer and point in the direction of Lanaryu. "See that mountain? Zora's Domain is up there."

Styrk follows my gesture and nods, obviously a little lost. He shuffles over to settle next to me in the grass, picking at it nervously. "How did you and Mr. Sidon meet?" Styrk asks quietly, almost meekly.

I smile at the recollection, a memory that doesn't seem all that old. I pat my lap and Styrk obliges, gently moving to sit there. He smiled up at me and listened attentively to my every word.

A tight shiver runs down my spine as I traverse the new lands. My sword is heavy on my back, rusted and old.

I check the sheikah slate once again, the golden beacon says that I'm close to the first divine beast. Maybe that explains the horrible rainstorm.

The soil is muddy beneath my boots, it gives way and I fall to my knees with a grimace.

I angrily stand, pulling my hood tighter around my face while wiping the mud from my cheeks.

In the distance I notice a bridge, beautifully crafted with sapphire marble. It was slippery in the rain, and I cautiously made my way across.

"Say, hey there! Young one!"

I start, whipping my head around to find the source of the voice.

"Up top! Above you!"

I slowly tilt my head upward, heart racing. I wasn't expecting to see anyone out here, according to the slate my destination wasn't for a few miles.

On top of the ornate pillars that flank each side of the bridge like guards, was a creature. I couldn't make out details other than crimson skin.

I gasp as the creature leaps from the pillar, flipping before landing gracefully with a slight thud. When it stands to its full height I gulp.

It, was a man, yet not Hylian.

He was outlandishly tall, dwarfing me. He was, for lack of a better word, aquatic. Crimson scales decorated the thick muscles around his body, fins flanked each side of his face, with one long tail protruding from a massive crest.

He was.....handsome.

"Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian aren't you? I was hoping perhaps we'd have a moment to talk." He threw his arms open, his voice was posh, gregarious.

I stood baffled, slowly processing the behemoth standing in front of me. Slowly I nod my head.

"Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!" He smiled brightly, almost sounding relieved. I didn't fail to notice the rows of sharp, white teeth.

The man sighed, "oh, pardon me."

I step back as he throws his beefy arm across his chest, smiling brightly.

"I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!"

Styrk giggles as I imitate Sidon's signature smile. "What next?" Styrk pushes. I chuckle.

"I'll tell you all about it, but for now, we must keep moving." That didn't dampen his joy at all, in fact, he leaped off my lap and ran toward Atlas.

*****

When we camped that night, I tossed another bundle of wood into the fire.

Styrk sat behind me, yawning widely. I turn around and smile as he rubbed his tired eyes with his fists. I sit beside him, chuckling lightly.

I clumsily laid on my back, inhaling the cool night air. My eyes slide closed as I relax into the soft grass.

A smile twitches against my lips as I feel a warm mass pressing into my side, cracking open one lid, I see Styrk curled next to me. He rested his head under my arm, his shoulders gently rocking with his breathing.

"What should I call you?" He asks quietly. I hum. "Anything you want."

It's silent for a moment, before Styrk chuckles lightly, settling closer to me. "Goodnight daddy."

I smile broadly, probably goofy. "Goodnight Styrk."

****Time Skip****

I led Styrk outside of the stable, pointing toward the mountains. "We should get there today. But first we should take care of that." I chuckle, ruffling his hair which was decorated with mud and twigs.

He laughs and slaps my hand away, throwing off his shirt as we approached a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it. I remove my own shirt and trousers, leaving my shorts. Styrk hesitantly stepped in the shallow water at the edge of the pond.

"You okay?" I ask, wading out further into the clear water, reaching to my chest. "Ummm." Styrk kicked at the dirt, biting his lip. "I-uh. I can't swim."

I hum in acknowledgment, drawing my brows. "It's alright, you don't have to go too far. I won't let you drown." Styrk nods and slowly enters the water, shivering visibly.

He sits down in the shallow area, the water reaching his chest. I kneel next to him and pick the twigs from his raven hair. "Maybe Sidon can teach you how to swim." I muse.

"Um...Mister? I mean....daddy? Since, you and mister Sidon are married. Does that mean he'll also be my dad?" Styrk questioned, eyes focused on a small fish swimming not to far from where he sat.

"That's right." I confirm. "What do I call him than?"

I shrug slightly. "I'm not sure, you should decide." Styrk nods slightly, raising his gaze to look toward the Domain.

*****

 


	10. Grumpy Old Zoras

The small hand tightened around my own as the extravagant palace of the Zora came into view.

Styrk's eyes were wide as excitedly hopped in his spot. I smiled down at the young boy who happily followed.

We walked down the bright stone of the Domain, Styrk hesitated a moment, making me stop and turn to him.

"What's the matter?" I ask, kneeling down to be eye level, which is not something I'm used to doing. Styrk shifted in his spot, his gaze averted.

"I'm nervous." He mumbles, scuffing his boot against the marble. I smile in assurance, extending my arms to pull him close. "I know, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Styrk nods into my shoulder and pulls away. I stand and lead him to the entrance of the Domain.

"Master Link! Welcome home!" Rivan called, flashing a sharp toothed smile. I wave and coax Styrk out of his shelter behind me.

"Rivan, Dunma, this is Styrk." I introduce, the young boy waves awkwardly, barely emerging from behind me.

"Nice to meet you!" Dunma greets, giggling when Styrk grabs my hand.

"I have to meet with Sidon, is he available?" I ask. Rivan shakes his head apologetically. "I'm sorry champion, he's having a private discussion with the king."

I nod thoughtfully. "Thank you Rivan." I regard Dunma before leading Styrk into the main square.

Styrk gasps at the shining statue of Princess Mipha. He approaches slowIly and tilts his head. "She's pretty." He comments, to which I nod in agreement.

"What is this?"

I groan internally as I hear the gravelly voice of my favorite Zora. Muzu shuffles over to us and stares intently at Styrk.

Styrk steps forward and bows slightly. "Hello sir." Muzu grumbles and switches his focus to me. "Care to explain, consort?"

I nervously scratch the back of my head, searching for the best way to word my explanation. "This is Styrk. I-I adopted him." I mumble.

Muzu takes a moment to process what was said. He scowls and looks up at me with anger. "Excuse me? Does our prince even know about this?"

"Of course he does, it was a mutual decision." I explain, absentmindedly grabbing Styrk's elbow and pulling him closer to me.

Muzu scoffs angrily. "Wait until the king hears of this!" He challenges.

I sigh, attempting to keep my head. "Can we please discuss this later? While not in front of Styrk?"

Muzu huffs but relents, shuffling away whilst grumbling to himself. I turn to Styrk and kneel.

"Sorry about that. He's always like that." I explain. Styrk shrugs with a little laugh. "It's okay, he's kinda like my old dad."

Just before I asked Styrk what he meant, I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Link!" I look up to see Sidon standing over us, smiling broadly.

Sidon leaps from his perch and lands gracefully in front of us. "Welcome home angel!"

I snort slightly and return the embrace he pulls me into. When we pull apart, I reach behind me and gently grip Styrk's wrist, I could feel his pulse thundering.

"It's okay." I whisper, gripping him by his shoulders as he stares up at Sidon.

"Hello Little One." Sidon greets, bending down slightly. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Styrk nods shyly before bowing. "Thank you for taking me in. I promise I'll earn my keep." Styrk quickly assures.

Sidon looks to me with a confused  expression. I simply mouth 'later'. Sidon nods in understanding before placing his hand over Styrk's shoulder. 

"That's not necessary little one. We-" Sidon stops when Styrk suddenly straightened, tilting his head in utter confusion.

Sidon shakes his head. "Regardless, this is your home now. Let me introduce you to the King."

Sidon outstretched his hand, offering it to Styrk. The boy shoots a glance toward me before accepting it. I take the boy's free hand and we walk together towards the throne room.

*****

I shouldn't have found it as amusing as I did. Styrk was already amazed by the height of Sidon, but when he saw Dorephan...

The king guffaws at the young boy's awed expression. Dorephan lowers his hand. "Come here little Hylian. I want to see you up close."

Styrk instantly shakes his head. I laugh and place my hand on his back. "It's okay, you won't fall." I reassure, guiding him toward my father in law.

Styrk gingerly sat in his hand, squealing when Dorephan raised him up to his face. Styrk laughed giddily, holding Dorephan's finger tightly.

"You Hylians are so tiny." The king mused and Styrk continues to giggle and look down at me and Sidon.

"So, it's official then?" Dorephan asked, delighting in Styrk's breathless laughs.

I nod. "Yes your majesty." Dorephan lowers Styrk, who hops off and smiles at the king.

"Well, you better show him around his new home." The king suggests, chuckling when Styrk bounces in excitement.

Styrk squeaks when Sidon scoops him up and props him on his shoulder. "Whoa! Daddy looks so small from up here." He giggles, holding onto Sidon crest for support.

I pout, making Sidon laugh. "What else is new?" I grumble.

Sidon chuckles and reaches for my hand. I take it and we leave the throne room.

Styrk's hazel eyes sparkled as he took in the Domain. He gulped, fingers gently rubbing along the freckles covering his cheeks.

"What's that?" He asks. The silhouette of Vah Ruta loomed over the peaks.

"Oh! That is the Divine Beast Vah Ruta!" Sidon happily explained. Styrk perked up in recognition. "That's the monster that daddy fought when he met you!" He proclaimed, recalling the tale he heard only the night before.

Sidon tilts his head slightly. "Well monster isn't exactly the truth but yes, Link had calmed the beast."

"I didn't do it alone!" I argue, turning my head to send Sidon an upset glare.

"We did it together." I elaborate, rolling my eyes as we approached trail to Vah Ruta.

"I was merely transportation, you did all the work." Sidon says, holding an amused Styrk by the knee to keep him steady on his perch atop Sidon's shoulder.

"No! I couldn't have done it without you." I retort, squeezing Sidon's hand tighter.

He smiles down at me, sticking out an abnormally large tongue to tease me. "You guys are funny." Styrk laughs, suddenly interested in the light spots scattered down Sidon's crest.

"Where are we going?" Styrk asks, craning his neck to see impossibly farther, despite his position allowing an extended view.

"We are going to the east reservoir lake. There, you will meet Ruta. I also thought we could get to know one another, perhaps over a swim." Sidon proposes, glancing to his right to gage Styrk's reaction.

He was nervous.

"I-I can't swim." He admits. Sidon tilts his head. "That's quite alright little one, you can ride on my back." He reassures, to which Styrk wordlessly nods.

I was certainly excited about the swimming trip. Not only do I get to spend time with my husband, but now, with a son.

I would never have dreamed of this moment. But it's here. It's real.

Styrk's chiming laughter sounds through the breeze as Sidon makes him laugh, the joke didn't quite make my ears but that didn't matter.

I was happy. So happy.


	11. This is Bad, Really Bad

*my gorgeous fish prince*

Styrk squealed in delight as I raced through the reservoir with him perched atop my back.

His little fingers dug into my scales. He was reluctant to swim at first. After a moment of reassurance, I had coaxed him onto my back. Now, he laughed and splashed at the water, his knees digging into my sides.

"Faster! Faster!" He called happily, screeching when I sped up.

When I finally slowed, I stopped by the dock and Styrk giggled breathlessly. "Daddy! Did you see that!?"

Link smiles. "Have fun? Told you." Styrk shakily stands on the dock and smiled at Link. "That was so much fun!" He giggled, reaching to tug lightly at my hand. 

I obey and rise from the lake, laughing when Styrk reaches up his hands. I perch the boy on my shoulder, keeping a hand on his hip to keep him steady.

Styrk leaned his head against mine yawning widely. "Tired?" Link asked. Styrk nods slowly.

"Well, this seems like a nice time to show you to your room!" I suggest, earning a small nod from the sleepy Hylian.

The walk back was mostly quiet, I decided to break the comfortable silence. "Little One? Would do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

Styrk was silent for a moment before humming. "I like to practice with my sword, like daddy taught me. I also like playing with my friends." He answered.

I hum. "Who are your friends?" I ask. Styrk explains, "Mr. Acorn. He's a squirrel I named. He likes to play in the tree by my house. I also like to play with Mr. Cado's cuccos.

Sometimes, Mr. Dorian would let me ride his horse if he wasn't busy."

I nod. I wasn't expecting to hear about a couple of animals. But, Link has often spoken of his horse as if she was a Hylian like himself so it's not that odd.

"You play with cuccos?" Link asked, the hair at the base of his neck standing up. Styrk nodded. "Mmhmm! We play tag."

Link shivered.

As we approached the castle, Bazz ran to meet us. "Master Link! We need you immediately!" He pleaded, his usually collected demeanor replaced with barely restrained panic.

Link furrowed his brow. "I'll be right there." Link responded, gripping my wrist and squeezing gently. "I'll see you both later."

Link and Bazz ran back to the castle. I stood there dumbfounded with Styrk on my shoulder, just as confused. "Is everything okay?" Styrk asked.

"I honestly do not know."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Styrk stares in awe at the room we had prepared. It was originally an armory, the weapons were moved into the training quarters where Link taught. So, the room was repurposed for Styrk's room.

The room wasn't far off from my quarters, just a staircase and a hallway away. Styrk's bag sat at the foot of the bed, ready to be unpacked. The room had a dresser and vanity, with an armchair and a bookshelf.

"This is for me?" He asked, stepping further into the room. "Of course, get comfortable."

Styrk opens his bag and pulls out a worn toy. It was stuffed with faded blue fabric and long ears. It was a Blupee, a mythical creature, or it was assumed until Link had taken an actual pictograph of the creature.

"This is Blupee." Styrk confirms, hugging the toy to his chest. "We were scared. Moving into a new place." The boy muses, rocking back onto the bed. I approached the bed.

"I understand it's new and overwhelming. However, I will do what I can to make you feel welcome." I say, sitting beside the small Hylian on the mattress.

Stryk smiles, staring up at me with his hazel eyes. He averts his gaze with furrowed brows. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want people to be mad at me."

I think a moment before sighing. I know exactly who he is talking about. "Please do not let the close minded perspective of Muzu upset you. You are welcome here."

I jump slightly when Styrk throws his arms around my waist. "Thank you." He mumbles against my scales. I pat his back and smile to myself.

*•*•*•*•*•*•

After Styrk falls asleep, I exit the room and I am immediately met with a tense Link. The Hylian abuses his bottom lip as he speed walks my direction. "Sidon, we need you." He says before I could voice my question.

He grips my wrist and practically drags me down the hallway. "Link? What's wrong?" I ask, trying my best to keep up with his long strides.

"Torfeau was attacked this morning." He said, racing toward the knight's training yard.

Sure enough, Torfeau sat on the floor, several guards around her. Thankfully her wound was already bandaged and she nursed a potion.

The guards stepped back to make way for Link and me. I knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" I asked. Torfeau glances at Link who nods.

"It was a Yiga attack." She said, her voice shaky. 

I look to Link, he shuffled on his feet. "This is unusual. They normally only go for me. Something is wrong." Link says, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"How many were there?" I ask. Torfeau shifts to relieve pressure on her side and sighs. "Two. They came with a message. I tried to capture one, perhaps get answers but I couldn't before they vanished." Torfeau describes, gesturing to Link.

"They said they want his head."

A shiver racks down my spine at those words. I turn my attention to Link, who stares blankly for a moment before focusing.

"This is bad. Really bad." Link grumbles.

"Wouldn't they have quit after the Calamity? Were they not under the influence of Ganon?" I ask. Link sighs and shakes his head.

"No, they chose to side with Ganon of their own free will. They wanted me dead because Ganon did. It was part of their alliance.

But, I killed their leader. Now, it's coming back to bite me." Link turns to me. "And my family."

"You killed their leader?" I ask, slightly disturbed at the thought of Link killing another Hylian.

Link pinches the bridge of his nose. "It wasn't intentional. It was a product of bad circumstances and Kohga being clumsy."

"None of that matters now." Bazz interjects. "What matters now is that we nip this problem in the bud before it becomes the second Calamity."

Link nods in agreement. "I could face them again. I've been to their lair." Link offers.

Bazz hums. "That wouldn't be wise. I don't underestimate your power Master Link, however, we don't know what's happened in the years since you last had to face them."

Link looks down, miffed yet in agreement. "I advise reconnaissance so we know the full weight of what we're up against."

"You're right. It's in the Karusa Valley. That's just north of Gerudo Town so I'd have to make elixirs for those of you who'll join me." Link says, pulling the sheikah slate from his hip to highlight the area.

Bazz looks to me. "Your highness, we cannot proceed with anything until we have your permission." He points out.

I nod. "Do what you must. But please, be careful. Do not engage in combat if it isn't necessary." I stare directly at Link. "And don't be reckless."

 


	12. Because I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link leaves to address the Yiga problem

After fastening each buckle on the sheikah stealth armor, I stand up to stretch my arms, sighing heavily through my nose.

Sidon watched from the bed, expressionless. I turn away.

"Are you just going to mope now?" I ask, admittedly in a snarky and impatient way.

Sidon huffs behind me, surely crossing his arms across his chest like a pouting child. "Excuse me for worrying about you." He snapped back in reply.

I sigh in exasperation, turning to Sidon with a glare. "Look, I don't want this either! I would much rather be with you and Styrk but I guess life doesn't work that way-"

"I am very much aware of the unfairness life brings, do not try and lecture me!" Sidon interrupts. 

I growl in frustration, stomping over to the bed to talk face to face, mostly. "It's not a lecture! I have to go! It's to protect you and Styrk! I have to do this."

Sidon exhales gruffly, tapping his finger against his bicep. "I don't understand why you always throw yourself into dangerous situations. As if, you want to die! It's like you don't even care what happens to you. What if I lose you?" Sidon's tone lowered, became somber.

I close my eyes. My heart clenches around the fiery frustration burning within. "I won't die. Besides, if I do, Styrk would have a nice life here, you'll be a great father."

Sidon  _growls_.

"It's not about that! Of course we'd survive! But life's not worth  _living_  without you. I love you Link, Of course I do," Sidon reaches forward to grab my shoulders while my mouth hangs open like a dead fish. "You are my life Link. If you die, I'll die with you."

I snap my eyes shut, failing to belay my tears. I step forward and press my forehead against Sidon's crest.

Sidon presses against the touch, a low hum rumbling in the space between us. "It was hard, waking up with nothing to my name. No memories to reflect upon on lonely nights, no warm home to return to," I begin, stepping closer to touch his shoulders, Sidon holds my waist ever so gently.

"You were and still are the brightest thing in Hyrule. I've captured stars and yet they dim compared to you. You gave me the strength to concur the Calamity. This is no different. I feel as though knowing you, loving you, has made me stronger. I won't die, because I have you."

Sidon pulled me against his chest slowly, coaxing my head against his shoulder with utmost care. He was uncharacteristically silent, but kept the familiar gentleness of his every action. We were both quiet, our heartbeats synchronized with one another.

A gentle squeeze, followed closely by a shaken sigh. "By the gods Link, I am  _afraid_." Sidon confesses. He sounds the part, his voice trembles and he holds me tighter.

I return his embrace earnestly, my arms tightly around his neck and shoulders.

Sidon slowly pulls back to instead pull me into a kiss. The kiss was gentle, careful, almost melancholy. It was as if it was our last. I reach up to cup his cheeks, stroking a thumb through the tracks of tears to wipe them away.

When we part, I keep my hands on his cheeks and use the hold to capture his eyes. His amber eyes were full of worry, glossy and beautiful as always. "I'll be okay. I promise I'll come back to you."

Sidon smiles a little, he was still scared. "You have beaten the Calamity, you have bested the Yiga before, it's just," Sidon swallows thickly. "The attack on Torfeau feels like an omen. This doesn't feel normal, something is going to happen, I can sense it."

"I know," I respond. "That's why I'm being careful this time. I won't be alone. I'll have Bazz and Rivan with me,"

Sidon sighs deeply, "Alright. Just please be careful," Sidon pleads, nuzzling my hair.

*~*~*~*

We sat at the Bank of Wishes, reviewing the path we plan to take. We had decided to follow the Zora river, cut through Hyrule castle town and wind up in the Regencia river, leading into the Gerudo Highlands where Karusa valley was tucked away.

Sidon sat next to me, silent. Styrk kneels by the river, hazel eyes following the pattern of fish swimming about.

"Ready when you are, Master Link," Bazz says, hopping up and approaching the edge of the river. I stand to follow but I'm tugged back by Sidon.

"Wha-" I'm abruptly cut off when Sidon ducks down to kiss my breath away. He pulls away slowly and rests his crest against my shoulder.

"I'll see you soon," Sidon mumbles, finally releasing me.

I smile. "Of course."

Styrk stares intently at the rushing river, gently placing a river plant into the water and washing it float away. I ruffle his hair to capture his attention.

The boy quickly yet ungracefully stumbles to his feet. He latched his arms around my waist and squeezes with as much power as he could muster. "Bye daddy, be careful."

I dropped to one knee and held him at arm length. "You're gonna take care of them while I'm away right? Will you be a brave knight?" I ask him.

Styrk's expression hardens, his eyes burning with determination, he salutes. "Yes, sir!"

I grin and ruffle his hair. "Until I return, Be brave little knight." I encourage.

With one more smile at Sidon, I take Bazz's outstretched hand. "Hold tight Master Link, the water will try to throw you," Bazz warned.

The Zora river was nothing like the battle with Ruta but I do as I'm told nonetheless. With a tight hold on Bazz's shoulders, I give a thumbs up. He nods and takes off into the river with a powerful kick against the wall of the riverbank.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride was...unpleasant. At least the constant splash of water in my face and the occasional octorok was unpleasant. The guilt of leaving Styrk and Sidon was horrible.

Sidon and I both know there was no better choice. Besides, the safety of Zora's Domain and its people is always first priority. Sidon knows that, he's the prince, it's his job. But it hurt anyway, Styrk hadn't had a moment to even settle in before I was dragged into yet another Yiga issue.

I hope he doesn't think I'm leaving him like his birth father did.

~*~*~*~

By midday, we reached the Lanaryu wetlands.

Thankfully, the large Lizalfos camp was long abandoned. The rotting wood splintered off, chunks falling into the shallow water below.

We sped forward, hopefully we'll reach castle town by the evening.

"Master Link, may I ask a personal question?" Bazz asks as he cuts through the river.

"Shoot."

Bazz is quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Why did you adopt the young Hylian? Where is he from?"'

I hum in thought.

"Well, he's from Kakariko. But why did I adopt him?" I stare up into the blue sky, puffy white clouds drift lazily by. I think about my answer.

Why? Well, he was alone. He had no one to turn to. Dorian was with him whenever he really struggled during the winters but normally was too busy for much else.

Styrk's Mom had died before I met him. The little guy even showed me her grave in the woods near the fairy fountain. He seemed peaceful with the fact, of course he was sad, but he seemed to have accepted her fate long ago. The grave stone was a short statue with the name "Halina" carved into the base.

His dad? Who knew. Styrk said that one day he packed a few things, took food, and left early in the morning. And that's it. The man was never seen again. Kozan, is what Styrk said his name is, could be anywhere. He could be dead.

But was it all pity? No, not all. A fraction yes, but not all. He has a warriors spirit, a determination much like mine, and the kid makes me laugh. He's goofy like Sidon is.

I finally speak up after another minute of thought. "He was an orphan. Life beat the crap out of him but he's still a good kid. He has the same glimmer in his eyes that Sidon has. Plus, he tolerates my jokes."

Bazz chuckled a little. "He must be very patient," the Captain teased.

"Shush, you love my jokes."

"Thank you for answering. I was curious." Bazz replies, turning his attention back to the river. We'd have to cut across on land soon, across Hyrule Park to make good time.

*****

Hyrule Park was difficult.

There was no monsters, no blood moon, no Ganon.

But there were guardians. The guardians are no longer under the control of Ganon, they obeyed Zelda now, but it's hard to break old habits.

Every time one stomps by, my heart l jumps into my throat, he fingers twitch for my bow and my knees shake.

As a walking guardian trudges across our path, I went still. I bite my lip as hard as I can to try and relax my nerves. Bazz places a hand on my shoulder, he understands.

The walk was taxing, it was long, but the state of the area was distressing.

Zelda hasn't been able to repair this far out yet, her priority being the castle and castle town.

The plant life took over, growing over the remnants of a once beautiful cathedral, now turned to splinter and ash. I used to pray in this cathedral, I have blurry memories of kneeling beneath the Goddess and praying for her guidance.

With a deep breath, I leave the cathedral behind, we need to keep moving.

*****

We set up camp beneath a large overgrown tree, it's roots breaking out of the soil and coiling in the grass. I squat next to the cooking pot and start dinner, which was unsurprisingly Hyrule Bass. 

The Zoras ate happily, nearly shoveling their food into their mouths.

"How did you get this good? It's fantastic!" Rivan complimented.

"Practice." I answer. Spending so long alone, food was the most productive thing I could do other than practice with my blade and that worn its welcome after a few hours.

"This is the famous food Sidon kept telling us about." Bazz chuckled, taking another serving.

"Huh?"

Bazz laughed again. "Sidon talked about you a lot while you were away. When he wasn't talking about how blue your eyes are, he'd talk about the amazing food you'd make."

I shrug, trying to be nonchalant but I grinned stupidly anyway.

"He really worried about you," Bazz commented, staring at his food. Rivan nodded in agreement. "He'd pray constantly to Princess Mipha and the Goddess to protect you. He worried a great deal, almost to the point of tears when you'd leave again."

It was as if a fire arrow ran straight through my chest. My heart sits uncomfortably in my throat, a heavy weight against my chest.

Bazz shrugged. "A shouldn't say this as it's not my place, but you're married now so it doesn't matter much anyway. Sidon is prone to nightmares. His most consistent dream was that you'd meet the same fate as Princess Mipha. He'd often come to me shaken up."

I had noticed his nightmares, it wasn't a constant thing, at least that he'd let show, but I knew it existed. I had no clue about the severity other than that one particular occasion in the stable. The guy must be terrified, we were just getting settled and now this Yiga douche had to jump in and ruin it. He's probably worried sick.

By the Goddess, I love him.

"Oh Sidon." I whisper.

*******

I held tightly to Rivan's shoulders as we swim down the Regencia river. The high cliffs on each side of the river loomed over us.

The river stops at another cliff, we'd have to climb and approach the hideout from behind. Before that, I dig through the small pack I brought and procure three ruby circlets.

"Put these on, they'll keep you warm, the Gerudo Highlands are freezing."

The circlets didn't quite fit around the Zora's heads, but we were able to attach it around the neck. Once we're ready, we climb the steep cliff, I had to occasionally give one of the guards a lift, but it was otherwise smooth.

As expected, the top was freezing. Snow covered the land in a thick layer, the distant sound of a wolf's howl echoed through the frigid air. The circlets kept us mostly warm, but I held out potions for the zoras regardless, they needed as much protection as possible and warm darner was easy to come by.

"This place is so eerie," Rivan commented, "everything here is dead."

"Not everything." I respond as I look down into the canyon the Yiga hideout resides. The large pit where Kohga fell was still there, the paper flags still flying and candles still lit. I crack my knuckles.

My teeth chattered in the Sheikah armor. I turned to Bazz. "Okay Captain, I'm going in. I need you guys to stay here. If I don't come back by sundown, something happened. If I need help, I'll send a signal."

Bazz nodded dutifully. "What signal?"

I grin. "You'll know it when you see it. I should be able to sneak around without much difficulty. If I don't come back, and don't signal you by sundown, leave for our rendezvous and I'll meet you there. Don't stay idle too long or they'll find you."

Bazz nods again. "Be careful Master Link."

I nod. "Aren't I always?" I respond before jumping off the ledge. I hit the ground with roll and I hop back to my feet, just to show off a little.

I shoot Bazz a thumbs up. I look up to see a small opening in the side of the cliff face, which I assume is used as a window. There's my entrance.

I place a fist over my heart. "For you, my prince."


	13. Love Is Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father/son conversations. Sidon has doubts.

I stared out the window at the rain falling hard across Zora's Domain. It had not rained this hard since the Calamity.

 

A bright light illuminates the sky, followed closely by a loud rumble.

 

Was I overreacting? Possibly.

 

Something just did not seem right. There was a thick feeling of dread in my gut. It was a given that Link was in danger, but is he in a danger larger than himself?

 

Stop it Sidon, trust in Link. Do not jump to traumatic conclusions.

 

There was a very quiet and polite knock on the bedroom door. I almost missed it.

 

"Yes, come in." I call out to the door.

 

Styrk peeked around the door and into the room. I wave him in.

 

He enters the room with great trepidation. He holds Blupee toy to his chest as he stares up at me with a fearful and shy expression.

 

"What is the matter?" I ask, kneeling down. I realize it does not do much to change the height difference but I hope that doesn't bother him too much.

 

Styrk shifts uncomfortably. "Well, I-" He gasps and flinches violently when another flash of light illuminates the room and a thunder clap shakes the sky.

 

I reach forward immediately to hold his upper arm. I had forgotten, Styrk must be afraid of the storm. "I understand, come here Little One." I open my arms to him.

 

Styrk hesitated.

 

"It is alright, I am here for you," I reassure.

 

Another clap of thunder echoes through the palace. Styrk jumps and suddenly starts to cry. He rushes forward and clings to my shoulders with all his strength.

 

I hold him close with a hand on the back of his head and rock us back and forth, like Link did the last time Styrk needed comfort.

 

His breathing hiccuped. "I'm s-sorry. I'm sor-"

 

I shush him gently. "Don't be sorry, Little One. It's okay to need help. I am here for you, you're safe."

 

Styrk digs his fingers into my back.

 

I slowly pick him up and take him to the bed in the corner of the room. I lay him down on the bed and tuck him in. He continues to tremble.

 

I squeeze his hand gently. "Just focus on me, how about we have a little chat?"

 

Styrk sniffled and nodded a little. "Okay."

 

I sit on the edge of the bed and continue to hold his hand. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

 

Styrk flinches a little when a low clap of thunder rumbles but he breathes deeply and looks up at me.

 

"Um, okay? I-" a low whimper before continuing. "What do you want to know?"He squeezes my hand tightly.

 

I smiles to try and calm him. "What is your favorite animal?" I ask, attempting to keep his focus on my question.

 

The mention of animals make him visibly brighten. "I love all sorts of animals! Dogs are so fluffy, but birds are so colorful! Cuccos are really funny too," he rambles.

 

I chuckle, my plan must have worked.

 

"One time, I picked up one a cucco. Her name was Poppy. I surprised Mr. L- um dad when I jumped out of the bushes holding poppy and he screamed! I chased him with Poppy until he climbed on top of a house. It was so funny!" Styrk babbles his story over his giggling at the fond memory.

 

"You frightened the Hero of Hyrule? Very impressive Little One. Not even Calamity Ganon could do that!" I say, laughing a little myself. The rain continues to pour outside the window.

 

"Mr. Cado was mad but it was still funny." Styrk giggles, holding Blupee closer as he starts to relax into the bed.

 

"I am sure it was," I answer, pulling the blanket further up his body until it covers up to his shoulders.

 

The young hylian stares down at our hands for a moment, his expression thoughtful. It was as if he was debating with himself if his next words were allowed to be voiced.

 

"Will you leave me? I-I mean will you-well," He blurts it out, cheeks red in embarrassment.

 

I squeeze his hand tighter. "Never. I promise Link and I will never leave you. We shall be with you until death and even after."

 

Styrk smiles at that. He holds my hand to his chest as if cuddling it.

 

He is so small, I note.

 

"Goodnight Papa. I am sleepy," He mumbled in the state between consciousness and sleep, his voice low and drowsy.

 

I kiss his head. "Goodnight, Little One," I say, my heart fluttering happily.

 

After gently wiggling my hand out of Styrk's grasp, I exit the room and make my way down the halls. I need to clear my head, I go to the only person who can help me.

 

 

********

 

"What is keeping you from sleep,my young fry?"

 

"Father, please," I groan, sitting beside him and grumbling to myself.

 

He chuckles warmly. "My apologies. What is troubling you? Does it perhaps involve a certain young blonde?"

 

I sigh. He can read me too well......or I have always worn my heart on my sleeve. Who is to say?

 

"Of course it does. It usually does," I grumble, leaning forward to rest my chin on my hand. "I am worried about him. I'm worried about us."

 

Father nods in a distracted manner. "I understand you worry about him while he's away, we all do. Except Muzu, I think he is distracted by other things. Do you fear for your relationship?"

 

I stare down at my feet. "Well, I do. I am so happy around him, I truly love him. But I can't help but question if it is mutual. Perhaps it is my own paranoia or what ever you might call it, but I think about these things."

 

Father looks over at me. "You truly worry about this?"

 

I nod and scratch at my forefin. "I do," I say, looking away from his face.

 

"What made you come to the conclusion that he does not love you?" Father asked.

 

I shake my head. "Well, I feel as if he throws himself in unnecessary danger too often. He acts as if he has nothing to lose. Sometimes I wonder if he wants to leave but is too frightened to say it and instead is trying to get himself killed. He may be better off without me."

 

The king scratches his chin. "Are you saying you want to terminate the relationship?"

 

I stare up at my father, his expression is of understanding but also sadness. "I just want Link to be happy. I want to be happy. Styrk called me his papa a moment ago and I was so happy, but I wish Link was here with me. I wish he'd settle down but I do not wish to stifle him."

 

He nods and leans down closer to me. "When Mipha was born, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I felt as if nothing could change the happiness I felt. When you were born, it only made me happier. However, you were born very small. Smaller than Mipha was. You were ill,"

 

I nod along to his story, swallowing the lump in my throat.

 

"It began with mutual comfort. Your mother felt as if she were to blame when it had not been anyone's fault. I held her when she cried and tried to reassure her. It didn't always work but I did everything I could.

 

As you grew older, you grew stronger and healthier. I remember you holding my finger, staring up at me with eyes almost as big as your head. You were so small, so fragile but you trusted me completely."

 

My eyes water a bit but I restrain the tears for now. "Where are you going with this?"

 

Father nods. "You see, being a parent is one of the most beautiful things I have experienced. It has moments of complete joy where you see your children laughing and playing, falling in love.

 

Other times, there are moments of sadness. Moments where you erect a statue for the daughter who gave her life for her people. Times when a father has to speak of his daughter as a memory instead of a moment. Times when a father has to watch his son struggle with the idea of a love lost.  I ache Sidon."

 

Father shifts closer to me, placing a large hand over my whole back. "Sidon, life isn't always perfect, you know this. Your mother and I, as happy as we were, had moments of doubt and frustration. But you know what? We fought it. We chose each other over our anger or sadness and we bounced back. You have to fight, my son. Make the effort, talk about it, overcome it because in the end-"

 

Father's eyes tear up a little but he finishes over the lump in his throat.

 

"Love is worth it. You are worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Told you its sucky


End file.
